Roanapur Incident
by Mr. Ubon
Summary: It started with Jack Reacher waking up in a strange place crammed with human slaves. he soon realizes his situation isn't a pretty one. wounded and left for dead out in the sea, the Lagoon Company takes him in. Reacher must team up with this mercenary group to stop the cycle of human trafficking in Roanapur Thailand. Jack Reacher x Revy in the future
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Jack Reacher or Black Lagoon. They all belong to their owners_

_Somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean_

Reacher heard engines roaring, he deduced that he was on a freighter boat but did not know where he was headed. He opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He saw many other people in the same place as well. Most were women and children, both genders, Reacher however was the only adult male in the vicinity. What the hell was going on? How did he end up in a freighter boat? He wasn't going to find out if he stuck around and did nothing. He was chained to a wall and so were the other people. But, he had a trick up his sleeve. He reached in his pant pocket and took out a paper clip. He stuck the end in the keyhole and began twisted and turning. Once he heard a snapping sound he knew he was free. The chains were off. Now he had to find out what was going on.

The sun was up and it was warm, Dmitri; one of the workers on the freighter sat on the deck enjoying his cigarette. It was his second time in this line of work and he enjoyed being on a boat out in the high seas. He threw the cigarette away in the ocean and went back to work, cooking food for the crew. As he made his way back to the mess hall, someone snuck up behind and grabbed him into a chokehold. Dmitri panicked and attempted to call for help but failed due to having a big hand over his mouth.

"Don't move, don't struggle. Or I will snap your neck in an instant and throw you over board. Now, what the fuck is going on?" he asked. Dmitri couldn't speak since the man's big hands were over his mouth. All he could do was speak in a muffled voice. The man let go of his mouth but still kept him in the chokehold. Now he could speak.

"S-lave trade."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Last night at that bar in Mexico, you started a fight and lost. We decided to take you with us."

"Well you made a big mistake. Where are we headed?"

"Roanapur, Thailand. It's where we trade."

"Who's in charge? The captain that is of this boat."

"Viktor. He's always in his quarters. Only comes out when needed. Please let me go."

Reacher contemplated for a moment if he should just pacify him or snap his fragile neck. He finally made his decision and went for choice number two. Snap his fragile neck. Next, find the captain and hurt him real bad. Then, find a way back home.

Vlad had heard people talking from a distance. He decided to put away his lunch and get in on the conversation, what he thought was that Dmitri; his crewmate was talking to another crewmate instead turned out to be a tall guy standing over a dead Dmitri.

"Who the fuck are you?" Vlad said in Russian.

"What?" Reacher replied in regular English.

Vlad drew his Makarov and cocked and had its sights pointed at Reacher. His hands were trembling, he had never witnessed one of his friends dead before. Now he would make this peculiar man pay. Reacher had to think fast, if he didn't then he might as well have his brains splattered all over the deck. He charged at Vlad and smashed him against the wall. The gun fell on the floor and a crack of a gunshot was ignited. Vlad threw a punch to Reacher's abdominal; bad move, it's a waste of time to punch someone's stomach, especially if it's Reacher's which was almost as thick as stone. Almost.

"Fuck! AH!" Vlad's hand was broken; now Reacher kicked him in the groin and threw him overboard. He knelt down and picked up the Makarov, he heard clattering footsteps of reinforcements. Here we go. He thought.

"There he is!" yelled one of them. They carried submachine guns and assault rifles. But it was no sweat for Reacher; he already grabbed one of them as a human shield and fired multiple rounds at each individual's skull. For his shield, he decided they'd go for a walk to the captain's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's your boss?" Reacher demanded. The shield didn't reply. He just blurted random words in the Russian language. No problem, Reacher knew a bit. Just enough to get around.

"Tell me what I want to know and I might not snap your neck." He said.

The shield was pressed against the edge of the freighter. It was not only a long fall but they were out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No sight of land. Yet. But the Reacher's method of interrogation as well. Reacher moved the shield to the wine barrels and bashed his head against one of them.

"Okay, I'll take you there, just stop."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

Sirens rang, and many sailors and 'soldiers' rushed around the decks looking for the escapee, Reacher and Vlad made their way to the captains quarters. Reacher commanded Vlad to open the door. And Vlad did as he was told, otherwise he'd get a bullet in the head.

"Captain Viktor?"

"What is it Vlad?"

"Um."

Reacher couldn't wait; he kicked Vlad into the wall knocking him out. Viktor was a fat pig, he didn't get up in time to stop Reacher from smashing his face against his ashtray, and Reacher then forced him back on his couch and kept his foot on his balls. Viktor didn't want to have them squished so he remained still.

"How far are we from land?"

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer."

And for Viktor's mistake, he had his testicles ruptured by Reacher's steel toed boots.

"AAAH! Okay, we near just a little. Please no more!"

"Much better, now tell your boys to stand down. And once we get to shore, you'll release the prisoners in the cargo hold."

"I can't do that! The customers paid A LOT!"

"Fuck your customers, now call those boys off."

"Alright."


End file.
